With You
by KurogiW
Summary: Disaat rasa rindu tak bisa dibendung lagi. #YohaRiko


With You

Love Live! Sunshine!

WARNING : OOC! Typo(s)

Pair : Riko X Yoshiko

Love Live! Is not mine!

Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita.

* * *

"Yoshiko- _chan_ sudah 3 hari tidak masuk sekolah, _zura_. Apa demamnya separah itu, ya." ucap Hanamaru sambil terus memakan rotinya.

"Kuharap dia segera pulih. Rasanya aneh tidak mendengar ocehan tentang Malaikat Jatuh-nya itu." balas Mari kemudian.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jenguk dia?" ujar Chika.

Dia menghela nafas. "Akan menjadi masalah kalau kita semua menjenguknya."

"Dia benar. Lebih baik salah satu dari kita saja yang menjenguknya." Timpal Kanan.

"Bagaimana dengan You- _chan_? Rumahmu dekat dengan apartemennya, 'kan?" Tanya Ruby.

"Emm… tapi hari ini aku sudah janji akan menemani Ibu belanja." Jawab You.

" _Jaa_ … aku saja." Riko mengajukan dirinya. "Hari ini aku senggang."

Tanpa ada bantahan mereka semua setuju.

* * *

Riko menekan tombol bel. Tak lama pintu itu dibuka ole seorang wanita.

"Riko- _chan_! Menjenguk Yoshiko?" Tanya sang ibu dari Yoshiko.

Riko menjawab dengan anggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Dia ada di kamar. Masuk saja, tante akan buatkan teh."

" _Hai_!"

Riko masuk ke dalam kamar Yoshiko dan menutup pintunya. Dilihatnya gadis yang sedang sakit itu sedang sibuk dengan game konsolnya. Riko hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakukannya.

"Ib—" Yoshiko menoleh dan kaget setelah melihat Riko dengan tatapannya yang sinis. "R-Riri?!" Dengan sigap Yoshiko menyembunyikan game konsolnya yang berupa PSP tersebut. "Riri, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Yoshiko sedikit panik.

Riko mendekati Yoshiko masih dengan tatapannya itu. Direbutnya PSP tersebut.

"Bodoh! Kamu itu sedang sakit! Seharusnya kamu istirahat!" Bentak Riko.

" _Ha-Hai!_ Maaf." Yoshiko menunduk menyesal.

"Huft… Ini ada titipan dari teman-teman." Riko menaruh sekantong plastik berisikan makanan dan minuman energi.

" _Arigatou_."

Riko duduk disamping Yoshiko kemudian menyentuh keningnya, seketika wajah Yoshiko memerah.

"Sepertinya sudah agak mendingan." Riko menghela nafas lega. "Yo _cchan_ …" Riko memeluk Yoshiko erat.

"Ri-Riri!" wajah Yoshiko memerah.

"3 hari itu terlalu lama, Yo _cchan_."

" _Gomen_. Besok aku akan sekolah. Jadi, Riri gak perlu khawatir." Balas Yoshiko.

Riko melepas pelukannya perlahan kemudian ia menyentuh kedua pipi Yoshiko dan mencium bibir Yoshiko dengan lembut.

Yoshiko melepaskan ciumannya itu.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Ucap Riko sedikit kecewa.

"A-Aku ini masih deman, Riri! Gimana coba kalau nular!" Wajah Yoshiko sangat merah kali ini.

"Tapi ini sudah 3 hari, Yo _cchan_!" Riko memasang wajah melas yang membuat Yoshiko tak tahan.

"Ja-jangan salahkan aku kalau kamu demam." Jelas Yoshiko.

Riko menangangguk sambil tersenyum kemudian ia kembali mencium lembut bibir Yoshiko.

Riko mengeluarkan semua rasa rindu selama 3 hari ini pada ciuman tersebut. Tak puas hanya dengan bibir, Riko mulai memasukan lidahnya. Sementara lidah mereka terus beradu dan saling menukar air liur mereka berdua saling mengeratkan pelukannya masing-masing.

Saat sedang menikmati permain tersebut. Tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Yoshiko. Hal tersebut membuat Riko dan Yohane saling mendorong satu sama lain Karena kaget.

Masuklah Ibu Yoshiko, membawakan satu gelas teh dan beberapa camilan.

"Riko- _chan_ , bisakah kamu menjaga anakku yang bodoh ini? Tante ada urusan mendadak."

Riko tersenyum mendengar hal itu. Yoshiko yang melihat senyumannya itu bergidik ngeri.

" _Hai_!" Jawab Riko tanpa ragu. "Kalau perlu aku akan menginap. Kebetulan besok libur."

" _Arigatou_! _Jaa, Yoroshiku ne_. Anggap saja rumah sendiri." Ucapnya tersenyum kemudian berlalu.

Riko tersenyum sambil melihat ke arah Yoshiko. "Sekarang hanya kita berdua."

Yoshiko sedikit ketakutan mendengarnya. "La-Lalu?" Yoshiko mengeratkan pegangannya pada selimut yang sedari tadi membungkus tubuhnya.

Dan benar saja, Riko langsung menerjang tubuh Yoshiko dan mengunci pergerakannya. Riko memeluknya erat.

"Tenang saja! Karena tubuhmu masih belum fit aku akan melakukannya selembut mungkin." Bisik Riko tepat di telinga Yoshiko.

Riko menjilati dan menciumi daun telinga Yoshiko, hal itu membuat Yoshiko mengeluarkan suara yang erotis. Suara tersebut membuat Riko menjadi lebih bersemangat untuk melakukannya.

Selesai dengan telinga, Riko menatap dalam mata Yoshiko, dilihatnya wajah Yoshiko yang sudah sangat merah dan sedikit air liur pada bibirnya membuat Riko semakin bernafsu.

"Yo _cchan_ …"

"Riri…"

Mereka kembali berciuman dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka lebih jauh lagi.

* * *

Pukul 10 malam. Mereka berdua masih melakukan itu. Entah sudah berapa kali Yoshiko dibuat orgasme oleh Riko. Hubungan intim ini didominasi oleh Riko.

Kegiatan mereka terhenti saat ponsel milik Yoshiko bordering. Riko memasang wajah kesal karena kegiatan mereka terganggu. Sementara Yoshiko, kondisinya sudah tidak karuan karena ulah Riko. Padahal Yoshiko sempat memohon untuk beristirahat sebentar namun diabaikan oleh Riko.

Yoshiko mencoba mengatur nafasnya dan dia melihat Riko yang sedang tersenyum puas melihat layar ponsel milik Yoshiko.

"A-Ada apa, Riri?" Tanya Yoshiko terengah-engah.

"Ibumu bilang dia akan pulang besok pagi." Jawab Riko sambil menaruh ponsel Yoshiko.

"Eh?"

Riko kembali tersenyum. "Hari ini kita bisa melakukannya sampai pagi."

"Eh? Kita sudah melakukannya selama 4 jam! Riri masih belum puas?"

"Tentu saja belum! Kita sudah 3 hari belum melakukannya."

"Tap—"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya Riko terlebih dulu menciumnya. Dan malam yang panjang bagi Yoshiko pun dimulai.

* * *

Pukul 8 pagi. Yoshiko bangun dilihatnya kamar yang sudah rapih dan dirinya yang sudah menggunakan piyama tidur. Yoshiko sudah merasa sehat sekarang. Yoshiko menoleh ke arah meja dilihatnya sebuah mangkuk dan piring beserta sepucuk kertas. Diambilnya kertas itu dan ia baca kemudian.

"Ohayou, Yo _cchan_! Maaf ya membuatmu melakukannya semalaman. Tee-hee! Habisnya aku kangen sama kamu jadi kebablasan, deh. *lol* Aku sudah menyiapkan bubur untukmu jangan lupa dimakan, ya! Lekas sembuh, Yo _cchan_! Yo _cchan_ _DAISUKI_!" dan diakhiri dengan sebuah gambar kecil Riko dan Yoshiko di dalam gambar hati.

"Riri… ini memalukan, tahu!" Yoshiko tersenyum sedikit. "Arigato, Riri."

* * *

Aaaaa! Gak kuat nulis yang kek begini! Rasanya malu. "

Mohon maaf kalau garing. "

Semoga terhibur. Terim kasih,

Xenotopia7


End file.
